


（刷俊）塑胶旅程

by wednesdayorbital



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdayorbital/pseuds/wednesdayorbital
Summary: 养父子背德 快跑
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, 刷俊
Kudos: 2





	（刷俊）塑胶旅程

/

时间过得太久了，久到洪知秀都快忘记自己是在哪里遇到的文俊辉。

好像是自己因为工作原因偶然经过了一家福利院，看到一个漂亮小孩在门口的沙地前蹲着画画。洪知秀也没放在心上，他急着赶往目的地，结果办完事回来了发现小孩还蹲在那里。洪知秀有点好奇，他走了过去，结果发现小孩蹲在地上晃晃悠悠，鼻尖还荡着一颗透明的小泡。

……原来是睡着了啊。

洪知秀哭笑不得，他看着小孩蜷着的身影，莫名开始担心起来。他想了一会儿，还是把小孩轻轻抱起往院里走。

抱起来之后他才发现，这个小孩其实……一点也不小，只是因为腿长上身短所以蹲在那里才显得小小一只。

突然怀里的人一抖，眼睛睁开了一条缝，露出了痛苦的神色。洪知秀刚好走到福利院入口的休息室，他急忙把男孩放到凳子上问道：“你怎么了？”

男孩的表情好像很挣扎，他在凳子上小幅度地扑腾了几下后才蔫了吧唧地小声回答：

“腿……麻了。”

洪知秀鬼使神差把他领回了家。

同门师弟崔韩率听说了这件事情马上给他打了电话，“Hey bro, 这么大的事情你真的想好了吗？”

洪知秀轻轻“嗯”了一声。

崔韩率听着他这声没底气的“嗯”不由得疑惑：“师兄，你怎么回事？你不是这种会做突然决定的人啊。”

洪知秀看向在沙发上打着游戏睡着了的文俊辉，叹了一口气，轻声说：“我也不知道。”

崔韩率着急了，在电话那边叽里呱啦讲了一大通，洪知秀一个字也没听进去。他最后说到：“我心里有数，你放心吧。”然后挂了电话。

房间又恢复了安静，洪知秀就这样看着文俊辉，眼神好像飘到了很远之外的地方。

/

文俊辉今天晚上又没回家。

上了高三的叛逆少年，每天也被一堆乱七八糟的卷子辅导书压的喘不过气，放了学也不想着回家，美其名曰去“放松一下”。洪知秀不是没阻拦过他，只是每次得到的回应都是冷冷淡淡，洪知秀自讨没趣，也就不再管他，只要文俊辉没做出什么出格的事他就睁一只眼闭一只眼当作没看见。

洪知秀是第一次当家长，用他好友尹净汉的话来说就是“自己毛都还没长齐”——这当然是夸张的说法，洪知秀活了这么些年，虽说没有结过婚，可是恋爱还是谈过几回的，也去过不少同学孩子的满月礼。没吃过猪肉总见过猪跑，洪知秀一直觉得这句旷世名言话糙理不糙，带孩子不就跟别的事一样嘛，遇到什么事情一回生二回熟，问题不大。

文俊辉刚到洪知秀家里的时候才15岁，正正好是初三毕业走入高中的年纪。洪知秀看资料的时候心底还松了一口气，还好这高个小孩不是什么先天发育过于良好，15岁，那应该带起来不是那么困难吧。

文俊辉看起来挺听话的，他乖乖地牵着洪知秀的手进了家门，洪知秀让他坐哪他就在那坐好，一脸拘谨的样子。洪知秀在那头给他收拾房间，文俊辉就坐那一动不动，等洪知秀出来他还保持着刚刚的模样。洪知秀走到他身旁蹲下，手虚扶着他的膝盖，柔声问：“怎么了，回来之后就不说话？”

文俊辉只是低着头。

洪知秀也没在意，只当是刚来到新环境不习惯，带着文俊辉来到他的房间，他自己也不进去，就站在门口跟他嘱咐：“这是你的房间，以后你就我跟我住了——我叫洪知秀，你知道的。对我的称呼……怎么喜欢怎么来吧，哥哥也可以，毕竟我们年龄也没有差很多。”

他顿了一下，看文俊辉还是低着头的样子，在心底叹了口气，“那……我先回房了，有什么事情再叫我。”

“知秀。”

他刚回身，文俊辉就叫住了他。

洪知秀心中不禁升起一股抗战胜利般的激动，他笑吟吟地转身，看向文俊辉晶莹的眸子。

“怎么了？”

文俊辉咬咬嘴唇，眼神有点飘忽，“那个……我可以这么叫你吗？”

洪知秀点点头。

文俊辉也点点头。

相顾无言。

/

“洪先生，”面无表情的班主任扶了扶她的方框眼镜，抬手理了一下并不存在的碎发，“这是您的——儿子，本学期第三次打架了。”

洪知秀坐在凳子上交叉着手沉默着。

女人斜睨着端正坐在她斜对面的漂亮男人，心里盘算着怎么着也不能是文俊辉的爸爸，穿的这么斯文败类指不定是文俊辉从哪里扯来帮忙顶替的社会哥哥。她愈发不屑，语气之间也带上了一点轻蔑：“洪先生，我看您这么年轻，应该也不是很懂教育孩子的方法。您记得到时和俊辉的爸爸好好说一下，让他多管管自己的孩子，不要总是让他过早的和社会人士厮混，这样于他于学校都不好。”

洪知秀开口说了第一句话：“我是他的父亲。我们年龄差得确实不大，可能您误会了。”

女人故作惊讶，“哎呀，真是不好意思，我忘记了俊辉是您收养的孩子了。也是，从小没爹没妈的，长大了再怎么补救也是不济……”

洪知秀沉下了脸，等到对面人的演讲告一段落的时候从凳子上站了起来，微微向她鞠了一躬，说到：“我想起还有些事情要处理，就先告辞了。至于俊辉我会找他谈谈的，就不必老师再操心了。不用送了。”

洪知秀快步走向门口，刚跨出门一步就看到了坐在门后的文俊辉。他好像淋了雨，刘海湿漉漉贴着眼睛，他也不去理，就这样看着洪知秀。

洪知秀对他露出一个微笑。

“我们回家吧。”

/

“俊辉，我们谈一谈。”

等文俊辉擦着滴水的头发准备走进自己的房间时，看到了洪知秀还穿着那套整洁的西装坐在餐桌前，另一边有一张被拉开的椅子，很明显是为他准备的。

文俊辉坐是坐下了，“没什么好谈的。”

洪知秀往前倾伸出手，好像想要抓住文俊辉的。文俊辉一下子绷紧了身子，死死地盯着洪知秀的手，洪知秀抿了抿嘴，最终还是搭在了文俊辉手旁的桌面上。

文俊辉轻叹了一口气，身子一下子松垮下来。

沉默了一会儿，洪知秀把眼镜摘了下来，捏着眉心开口：“俊辉，我知道你不是这样的孩子……”

话音未落，文俊辉一拳砸在桌面，随着一声闷响，桌上的水都撒了半杯。洪知秀惊愕地看向文俊辉，这个他好像有点陌生，自从他来到这个家里，他笑过，哭过，沉默过，但他从来没有生过气。

这是洪知秀第一次见文俊辉露出暴怒的表情。

“洪知秀，我都这么明显想激起你的注意了你为什么还不懂？我第一次晚上没回家，你是不是以为我去了那些不三不四的地方？我告诉你，我没有！”文俊辉说着泪水就在眼眶里打转——他总是这样，一和洪知秀对线身体就会不顾大脑阻拦自动示弱。

文俊辉拼命忍着泪水，“我在你之前带我逛过的街心公园坐了一晚上，整整一晚上我都没闭过眼睛，我就生怕你来找我找不见人，”他哽了一下，“我当时就发誓，只要看到你的影子，我一定会跑过去向你认错。”

“可是你没有来。”

眼泪还是掉了下来。

文俊辉发狠一般抹了一把脸，可是泪水越流越凶，他已经看不清对面人的脸。文俊辉也就不管他，干脆闭上眼睛。

他声音已经哑了：“第二次，我跟人打架，是因为那人说你包养我。其实这句话我觉得没什么问题，我本身就是靠你吃饭的软蛋，”

“俊辉！”洪知秀听到这里猛地叫住了他，“……不要这样说。”

文俊辉还是闭着眼，不理他，“……可是他骂你。”

“他骂你是花瓶，长那么漂亮肯定也被别人养着，钱多的没事干才来养小孩玩。他还想说一些很脏的话，但他没能说出来，被我的拳头堵住了。我本来想着，这件事闹这么大你一定会关注我的，结果你呢？”

文俊辉睁开了眼，眼泪没有了束缚流得更加汹涌，肩膀不受控制地耸动，洪知秀看不清他的眼睛，他只觉得文俊辉的眼泪滴下来就变成了冰锥，狠狠钉在他的心上。

“……你就问了一句，还疼吗。”

文俊辉一扯嘴角，“洪知秀，真有你的，你永远知道怎样把一个人伤得更深。”

“我都做了那么多破事，你还在安慰我，表现出信任着我，我简直要怀疑你到底是不是人？人的感情在你身上到底体现在哪里？你说你可以是我的爸爸，可以是我的哥哥，也可以当我的朋友，可是这么些年……”

他哽咽到说不下去。

“俊辉……”

洪知秀说不出话。

文俊辉就那么低着头，再抬起的时候，他收起了眼泪，面无表情，也不看洪知秀。

“你从来都不知道我想要的是什么。”

“这么些年，我们只是住在一间屋子里的陌生人而已。”

洪知秀的拳头捏紧又松开，指甲已经在手掌心留下了印痕，被挤压的肉直发红，透过一层薄薄的皮看起来像要渗出血迹。

文俊辉不理会明显处在暴怒边缘的洪知秀，他径直起身，向自己的房间走去。

“站住。”

文俊辉当做没听见。这好像是洪知秀第一次对他这么凶。终于像个人了，文俊辉觉得心里一阵暗喜，又觉得有点滑稽，是不是有病，怎么会被骂了还这么开心。

他是不是终于知道我喜欢他了。

“文俊辉！”身后声音又拔高了一点。

文俊辉摔上了门。

/

高三的寒假注定难熬。

学校组织了集体留宿，为了避免被积极响应国家号召的区教育局查封，干脆在离城区十几公里的海边租了个大仓库，改装成了睡觉区自习区一体的宿舍。浩浩荡荡几百人去到那里把行李放好了，文俊辉才想起来给在外出差的洪知秀打电话。

“嗯，我知道了。”

文俊辉寥寥挂了电话。从上回那次争吵之后，洪知秀对他的态度就不冷不热的，好像想把他说的“陌生人”罪名给坐实一样。文俊辉坐在门槛上扒着烤红薯狠狠咬了一口，小气！

“好烫！”

果不其然引来了睡在门口的同学的放肆嘲笑，文俊辉翻了个白眼，结果那位同学反而还来了劲，从床上一个翻身坐起来，“我说，校霸王文俊辉居然会乖乖跟我们一起来合宿？你怎么回事啊。”

文俊辉这回记得把红薯吹一吹再吃，嘴里包了一大块，说话含含糊糊的，“校霸王也要考大学啊。”

那边同学不知道什么时候来到他身旁坐下，看着他今天好像心情还不错，大着胆子笑吟吟揽住他的肩，“你愁什么啊，你那爹不特别有钱吗？”说完还往身后挤眉弄眼了一番，得到了几声不明意义的哄笑。

文俊辉把肩膀上的手一把甩掉，也不管那人的笑就尴尬地僵在脸上，起身拍拍屁股，“他有钱跟我有什么关系。”

他举着半个红薯回身问，“有没有人吃？”

“我！”房里面有人应了一声，大约是刚刚起哄的那批人中的一个。

文俊辉眯着眼睛，大致辨认了一下方向，把红薯颠了颠，直直朝那人的脸用力扔了过去。

“欸！”那人运动神经还不错，生生避开了，红薯拍到了那人身后的架子上，软塌塌的顺着杆子往下滑。

“你有病啊！”

文俊辉扯了扯嘴角，“吃你大爷。”

/

即使是出来合宿，每天的日子还是照旧三点一线。六点的起床铃简直就是噪音，文俊辉迷迷糊糊起床的时候还以为自己在什么建筑工地，轮班的老师只负责管纪律和随缘的答疑，文俊辉待了两天就心里发毛。

他的位置靠窗——说是窗，其实也就是在仓库的墙上凿了个勉强像正方形的小窟窿，再放上块玻璃，估计是学校怕他们被关自闭搞来放风用的——透过斑驳的玻璃，他可以看到不远处的海岸线。冬日的太阳起的比高三生晚多了，文俊辉每天最喜欢做的事情就是在早读的时候看着太阳一点点升起，地平线被染成令人心颤的金，更炙热的红随即喷薄而出。金光洒落大地，文俊辉眯着眼睛感受初升太阳光的照耀，想着小学课本诚不欺我。

唉，怎么日出都一个人看了，明明是这么浪漫的事。

那个最喜欢浪漫的人怎么就不在身边呢。

文俊辉刚颓丧的趴在桌子上，就被尖声的女班长叫了起来：“文俊辉不许睡觉！”

文俊辉一个激灵坐了起来，默默翻开书跟着念，“沧海月明珠有泪，蓝田日暖玉生烟……”

所有人都惊诧地看向他，今天怎么这么听话？女班长不知道想到了什么，微微红了脸，只有被关注的本人毫不在意，甚至还在走神。

此情可待成追忆，只是当时……已惘然。

惘然吗？

那可不行。

/

文俊辉揣着袖子，看着家长们拿着各式各样的保温饭盒像叫卖一样对自家孩子招手，差点就想走过去给人家钱顺便谢谢人家不用找了。

他最近有点感冒，学校发的被子薄，其他学生都第一时间通知了家里帮忙送被子，他不知道洪知秀回来了没有，也没打算去问。文俊辉心里好像有根筋绷得紧紧的，随着时间慢慢变硬，现在就干脆变成了一根棍子直直插在他的左右心房中间。被梗得难受，可是他又不想去拔，就任由那根棍子在他心上生根发芽，一点点将心脏包裹起来。

外卖还没到，文俊辉有点烦躁，大冷天的在空地站这么久论谁心情都好不了，刚打算往回走，有个声音叫住了他。

“俊辉。”

文俊辉觉得自己可能是被风吹傻了，身体僵硬的像经历过时空旅行刚刚解冻的太空人，缓缓转过身看到了形象有些滑稽的洪知秀——一手拎了两个大袋子，另一只手端着一个双层保温饭盒——但还是好看的，洪知秀，怎样都是好看的。

洪知秀看到文俊辉愣在那里，嘴角的弧度又大了些，跟他晃了晃手上的饭盒，文俊辉才如梦中惊醒一般向他跑过来。

洪知秀看着文俊辉一跑就会跟着飞起来的几根头毛，心里有点恍神。文俊辉来到他身边其实也没多久，可能是他运气好，刚好赶上了男孩子变化最大的几年，看着文俊辉这几年从一个生涩的小男生窜成比他还高一点的大男孩，洪知秀虽然表面不说，但心里还是很骄傲的。

看我孩子多优秀。

文俊辉跑到他面前站定，呃了半天没蹦出一个字，推拉半天还是洪知秀先开了口：“我刚回来，想着最近又降温了，给你带了床被子和几件厚衣服，还收到老师的短信说家长尽量不要来送饭怕人太多，那肯定是很多家长都来送，”他摇了摇手里的饭盒，“所以我也来了。”

文俊辉听着听着就笑得露出几颗牙，看起来有点傻气，听了半晌才发现东西还全在洪知秀手上，急忙把那两个袋子接过来一手一个拿好。还挺重，不知道洪知秀怎么一手提两个的。洪知秀看他没接饭盒，心里有些堵，但还是笑着问，“不吃饭吗？”

文俊辉用力地摇了摇头，“不是。”

洪知秀抬起头看向他。

男孩好像有点不好意思，说话声音低了八度，“你等等我，我去放下东西。”

洪知秀眼睛亮了。

最后几个字简直就是从嘴边挤出来的。

“……一起吃。”

满脸通红的大男孩撂下这句话就跑，留下男人把头埋在大衣领子下偷偷地笑。

/

“这就是你说的好地方？”洪知秀看着文俊辉就那样往海边的路沿一坐，他也没在意，跟着坐了下来。

文俊辉舒舒服服伸直腿，“我一直想来这里坐一次。”

和你一起，他在心里偷偷说。

“哦？”洪知秀饶有兴趣地挑了挑眉，“为什么？”

文俊辉转头看向洪知秀，眼睛亮的像天上的星，“这个地方的日出日落最漂亮。”

洪知秀抬头看了下天空，像被泼了墨一样黑的无边无际。太阳早已落下，星月还未升起，他们面对着大海，所有的光都被抛在身后，整个世界被黑色柔柔包裹起来，静谧又安心。

“难道我们要在这里坐一晚上？”

文俊辉咧了咧嘴角，算是给洪知秀这个一点也不好笑的玩笑话一点反应。

洪知秀好像没打算等他回自己，“其实我前几天不是去出差，我就是想找个地方自己静一静。”

文俊辉嗤笑出声，“太幼稚了吧。”

“谁说不是呢，”洪知秀摇摇头笑了笑，“像年轻的时候谈恋爱一样。”

文俊辉身子震了震。

洪知秀好像一点也没察觉身边人的不对劲情绪，自顾自地往下说：“我把自己关在酒店里待了三天，好像也没有想得特别明白。俊辉，我们相遇四年，这四年里，我一直把自己当作是你的长辈，虽然我们年龄没有差的很大，但我还是希望自己能成为你的榜样——我相信每个父母都会这么想。”

文俊辉身子抖的更厉害了，洪知秀以为他冷，干脆坐的近了点，把他的手揣到自己怀里。洪知秀的手很大，可以把文俊辉的整个包住。

真是要命，文俊辉在心底大呼不好，现在是怎么一回事啊！

“可是自从那天之后，”洪知秀好像有点紧张，文俊辉听见他咽口水的声音，“有什么不一样了，你给了我一种新可能。我从来没有考虑过如果我们不是长幼辈关系会是怎样，或者说我对你是怎样的感情，我当时很生气，因为我第一反应觉得这是不对的。”

文俊辉垂着头静静地听着，这是自己已经出局的意思吗？那来专门找一趟他又是何必，非要把话说的这么清楚明白，连个做梦的机会都不留给他。

好狠。

蓦地洪知秀抽出一只手，轻轻将文俊辉的脸捧起，在黑夜中文俊辉终于看清了洪知秀深邃的眸子，满满地盛着自己。

“可是我后面又想，我对你的感情好像确实是不同的。对你的保护欲与关心比起长幼辈来说好像更多是出于一个我从来没考虑过的关系。”

洪知秀笑了笑，拇指摩挲过文俊辉冻得有些发红的脸颊，更靠近了一点，“你愿意告诉我答案吗？”

文俊辉看着洪知秀近在咫尺的脸，心里一团乱麻，支支吾吾地说不出一句完整的话。怎么会这样！他暗骂自己没用，在这种时候怂，文俊辉你不是男人吧！

洪知秀还在等着文俊辉的“回答”，平时以善解人意为标签的男人此时却固执又没眼色，文俊辉最怕洪知秀这种认真的眼神，看一眼就好像喝下了一整瓶吐真剂，让人恨不得把十分真心都掏出来呈在他面前。

文俊辉感觉自己被洪知秀的眼神带着点了点头。

洪知秀笑了笑，“太好了。”

洪知秀吻上来的那一瞬间，文俊辉只觉得自己大脑“轰”的一片空白，原本就生得很大的眼睛瞪得浑圆——就像所有接受初吻的人反应一样。文俊辉的眼神逐渐变得柔软，勾勒过洪知秀微蹙的眉，轻阖的双眼，他要把现在洪知秀的模样深深刻在脑海里。眼神又上下扫了几遍，他满足的闭上了眼睛，合眼的一刹那，月亮升起，繁星闪现。

end


End file.
